De Volta ao Celeiro
8 de Outubro de 2015 25 de Janeiro de 2016 |escrito e esboçado = Joe Johnston e Jeff Liu |dirigido = Animação Ki-Yong Bae e Jin-Hee Park Arte Jasmin Lai Supervisão Joe Johnston Co-Produção Executiva Ian Jones-Quartey |legenda = Peridot e Pérola competindo.}} é o 20° episódio da 2ª Temporada e o 72º episódio de Steven Universo. Foi o 20° episódio da 2ª Temporada e o 72º episódio exibido no Brasil. Estreou no Brasil no dia 25 de Janeiro de 2016. Sinopse Steven e as Gems voltam para o celeiro da família para tentar construir uma máquina com qual eles podem chegar na Drusa. Resumo do Episódio left|thumb|200px|[[Peridot explicando as Gems sobre A Drusa]] O episódio se inicia com Peridot explicando para as Gems o que é O Feixe, Steven representa a Terra usando uma caixa de papelão e uma meia para simbolizar A Drusa. Pérola então resolve que eles precisam construir uma máquina para encontrar O Feixe no centro da Terra, Peridot a interrompe e diz a mesma coisa, ela então começa a quebrar várias coisas do templo querendo as usar na máquina, mas Steven a leva para o celeiro da família para que ela possa construir lá. thumb|200px|[[Steven, Peridot e Pérola no celeiro.]] Já no celeiro, Pérola explica a Peridot sobre a Broca Gem que ela planeja construir, Peridot a manda embora como uma espécie de ajudante, mas Pérola se recusa a sair, então ela trava uma discussão com Peridot na qual revela que há centenas de Pérolas na Terra Natal Gem e que elas são meras ajudantes, e diz que gostaria de ter uma Pérola para si própria. left|thumb|200px|Steven declara as "Robolimpíadas" Steven interrompe a discussão e propõe um torneio de Robôs chamado "Robolimpíadas", elas constroem seus robôs e Garnet e Ametista aparecem, Ametista e Garnet apoiam Pérola, no final, ocorre um empate, Pérola propõe que elas trabalhem juntas, mas Peridot se recusa achando Pérola ridícula, as duas então travam uma batalha de robôs, o Robô de Peridot segura os "braços" do Robô de Pérola,thumb|200px|Pérola prestes a socar Peridot. Peridot diz que Pérola é uma mera Pérola e que Pérola é inferior a Peridot, Pérola então dá um soco no rosto de Peridot, dá um salto com seu robô e ameaça Peridot, quando ela tenta dar um chute em Peridot com seu robô, o Robô de Peridot segura a perna do de Pérola e começa a arremessar no chão, na qual choca Steven e as Gems, no final, Pérola perde, as Gems apoiam Pérola enquanto Peridot se vangloria e pergunta o porquê de não a darem atenção e alega que Pérola é só mais uma das várias que existem, Steven então fala com Peridot todos os feitos que fazem Pérola uma única Gem. As Gems saem, então, elas começam a arrumar a bagunça que fizeram com a batalha de robôs, Pérola observa o pôr do sol, Peridot então conversa com ela e aceita a proposta de trabalharem juntas, Pérola então corrige Peridot que estava usando uma furadeira ao contrário, e o episódio se encerra com Steven brincando com a meia que o mesmo tinha usado mais cedo para representar A Drusa. Transcrição Personagens *Steven *Ametista *Pérola *Peridot *Garnet *A Drusa(Mencionada) *Tio de Greg (Foto) *Tia de Greg (Foto) Informações de Fundo *É o terceiro episódio que Peridot não é representada como uma antagonista. *Foi revelado que existe várias Pérolas que são usadas como servas e escravas, segundo Peridot. **Esse episódio explica o que Jasper quis dizer em "O Retorno" quando falou "Uma Pérola perdida e com defeito". **Isso também foi sugerido com o que Pérola disse em "Amizade": "Eu sou só uma Pérola, eu sou inútil, eu preciso que alguém me comande". *É revelado que cada Gem é criada com uma função. *É a primeira competição que uma Gem do Planeta Natal faz com uma Crystal Gem. *Peridot não sabe usar direito as tecnologias humanas, porém faz um robô, até mais forte que o da Pérola, isso talvez seja por ela ser "Superior" a uma Pérola. *Pérola segue o conselho de Garnet de não se passar por fraca, e devolve o insulto de Peridot com um soco em seu rosto e diz "Isso mesmo, eu sou uma pérola!! Eu ainda vou acabar com você." *Também é revelado que existem mais de uma Peridot, quando Peridot diz: "Uma Peridot com uma Pérola?! O que dirão lá em casa?!" **Isso também revela que não é comum uma Peridot ter uma Pérola como serva. Músicas Instrumentais *''Little Peridot'' *''Peridot and Steven'' *''Robolympics'' *''Pearlbot VS Peribot'' Continuidade *Steven retorna ao celeiro de sua família, que foi apresentado em "Corrida Espacial". *Pérola veste novamente seu traje espacial que apareceu no episódio "Corrida Espacial". *Steven menciona o foguete que Pérola construiu em "Corrida Espacial". *Ametista menciona que ela luta, como ela fez em "Tigre Milionário". *Depois desse episódio, Steven e as Cristal Gems ficaram no celeiro por muitos episódios seguidos e só voltaram no episódio "Steven Voador". Alusões *O título do episódio é similar ao nome de uma série animada da Nickelodeon, Back at the Barnyard. (No Brasil O Segredo dos Animais) *Quando Pérola é derrotada por Peridot faz uma alusão a Pokémon, quando um pokémon é derrotado. *Pérola é derrotada com um golpe de Peridot semelhante ao que Hulk usa em Loki, em Os Vingadores. Erros *Peridot quebra o micro-ondas de Steven, mas já na cena seguinte ele está inteiro e no mesmo lugar antes de ser quebrado. *Quando Garnet fala a Peridot "Bem-vinda a Terra", as pedras de Safira e Rubi estão trocadas de lugar e a pedra de Rubi está losangular; *Steven, quando estava dentro da caixa, estava de perfil para mostrar o centro da Terra, mas quando Peridot manda ele fazer a representação do Feixe, pode-se ver que ele estava de frente. *Na versão brasileira, Pérola diz que a rebelião durou 100.000 anos, mas isso não faz sentido, já que foi confirmado que a Guerra ocorreu faz 5.550 anos. *No momento em que Garnet segura Steven nos braços, a pedra da mão direita dela não aparece. *Na versão brasileira, Peridot diz que é "uma técnica nata e professora infantil". Acabaram confundindo a tradução do Jardim de Infância com um jardim de infância comum, onde traduziram "técnica nata em jardins de infância" para "técnica nata e professora infantil". Galeria Elenco *André Marcondes como Steven *Sylvia Salustti como Pérola *Gabriela Medeiros como Peridot *Márcia Coutinho como Garnet *Flávia Fontenelle como Ametista en:Back to the Barn Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z